warcommanderfandomcom-20200222-history
Thunderbolt
Upgrade Progression Repair time at level 9: 16m 30s Repair time at lvl 10: same as lvl 9. 'Fun Facts' *The Thunderbolt, in real life, is the Fairchild Republic A-10 Thunderbolt II that is armed with the GAU-8 Avenger. *Despite having the same damage modifier for Infantry as other unit types, the Thunderbolt's machine gun is devastating towards them and can kill huge numbers of them in a single strafing run. Because of this, it is an excellent unit for assisting other aircraft (such as Raptors and Warhawks ) in defeating Last Stand Defenders. *The A10-Thunderbolt (sometimes referred to as the warthog) is actually a tank killer and is heavily armored in real life, making it a "flying tank' for whatever reason kixeye over looked this and replaced this role with the raptor. *Thunderbolts appear to carry some kind of missile or rockets (may likes equipped on Halcyon ), but they only fire bullets. *At level 10, the thunderbolt features a wider strafing run. *If you use 10 Elite/Warhawks a good choice for another unit is the thunderbolt, this is because warhawks are horrible against infantry but last stand infantry all spawn in the same place you can time it correctly you can kill all of them in one swoop and quickly retreat it you will kill all the infantry and not run into any turrets saving both the thunderbolt and the Warhawks. *It is prefered to the Raptor as it as a lower space requirement. *They are great to kill last stand defenders. *They are sometimes used all at once to take out all of the Resource Containers in a level 30 Rogue Faction Base . And when they destroy them all they immediately press End Attack. *The Thunderbolt fires bullets which tanks are highly immune to, but a group of 10 Thunderbolts can destroy 3 out 10 of a group of challengers in a platoon because their bunched together like a grid. *Thunderbolts are terrible against Mega Tanks because of their high resistance to bullet-based damage; it takes over 20 strafing runs to destroy a platoon of level 8 Mega Tanks. They are, however, much more effective against Behemoths and two Thunderbolts are capable of bringing down a level 10 Behemoth in just three strafing runs. *The cockpit is covered by a sheet. *Before the release of War Commander Beta, Thunderbolts had slower speed. *Thunderbolts have considerable range, which enables them to take out targets like Tanks and Mortar Towers more effectively than other Air Units. *The fact that the Thunderbolt is a fast-flying strafing attacker limits the use of Flak Turrets and Flak Tanks against it. *Total DPS of 18 Thunderbolt is higher than the total DPS of 5 Mega Tank (may at any level even both units are level 12). *Total DPS of Level 12 18 Thunderbolt is 36,720 DPS while total DPS of Level 12 5 Mega Tank is 32,000 DPS. *Before Kondor, some people may named Thunderbolt as the flying mega tank due to the DPS. In-Game Quotes Gallery Thunder Bolt -.JPG lvl 7 tb.jpg|Level 7 Build Stats thunderbolt 11.png|thunderbolt level 11 thunderbolt.JPG|Thunderbolt wreckage. Thunderbolt_vs_flak.png 533141_251471621624348_1917460160_n.jpg|Beating 4 Challengers Cool 17.jpeg|Ac-10 Thunderbolt Hgghfgnhgfnggfnhnjh.jpg|Thunderbolt in real life Unknown-6.jpeg|So this is what it feels like looking death in the eye, or rather down the barrel. Navigation ---- ---- Category:Aircraft Category:Unit Category:Strafing Attack